Kai el agente: 007
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: PRIVET!..no tengo mucho qe decir nomas qe no se me ocurrio ningun tro titulo ¬¬U nn bueno kai a sido ejem.."obligado" a salvar al mundo de ADBMTDCEM nnU
1. Default Chapter

PRIVET!. o.k ¬¬ me borraron mi fic...ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DEICR LAS REGLAS DE T.T en español, como comprenderán mi ingles no es muy bueno, ya que tener una maestra que siempre falta y que lo único que nos enseño a decir fue "Hi, My Name is.." y todo gracias a que ella tenia el disco de eminem -.- bueno el caso es que siempre la tengo libre con ella y la materia la pasamos con diez n.n TT pero eso no quita el hecho de que quitaron mi fic...-.- bueno pero eso no me va a quitar los ánimos

DIABLOS! ¬¬-Kai aprieta el puño

WUAJAJAJAJA NO SE LIBRARAN DE MI LOCURA!-

vamos ly-chan cálmate n.n-

No Rei ella es una loca por naturaleza-

TYSON PERO ESO HIZE QUE TE SECUESTRARAN EN MI FIC ANTERIOR ¬¬-

...-

ha si Kai di el Disclaimer-

¬¬ gracias a Dios, Ra, Buda, Jehová, Cristo inclusive al diablo (n/a o.o) beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenecen ya que si fuera así De seguro tyson hubiera perdido contra mi y Rei Hubiera competido contra mi en la final además de que la serie se trataría a tratar de yoyos OÔ

bueno los dejo con el fic n-n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.K estoy aburrido todos se fueron a quien sabe ke lugar y me dejaron solito T.T ..espera como si me importara lo que esos chamacos hicieran ¬¬-

Kai YA VENIMOS!-

inchi tyson cierra tu ¡"#" ocsico hijo de la "#$"32!& ¬¬

Kai cuida tu vocabulario ¬¬ este es un fic apto para todo publico ¬¬-

pero reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

pero nada ¬¬ ándale váyase a dormir-

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –o-...espera por que $"&$ te hago caso O-Ô-

...por...que...o me hacías caso o le contaba a todos sobre tu afición por Barney

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA VES BARNEY-

CALLA TYSON QUE TU VEZ LOS TELETUBBIES ¬¬-

¬¬-

ta bueno ya paréenle los dos Kai ve a tu habitación tyson ve a ver si los extraterrestres quieren dominar al mundo y Rei...prepárame un sandiwsh nn-

...Max o.o-

Bueno ya que todos se fueron a hacer lo que su grandísimo señor Max les pidió kai estaba tratando de escapar de su habitación

que intentaba hacer que O-Ô

Intentabas salir de tu habitación ¬¬

a chin y quien rayos eres tu OÔ

SOY EL NARRADOR el grandisomo narrador el que decide que dicen y que hacen yo juzgo quien muere y quien vive yo soy el dueño de todos tu actos WUAUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

pero que no la que te controla es la autora OÔ

heeee...si pero...NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA Y ESCAPA DE TU HABITACIÓN

no quiero hacer eso OÔ-

A pues te me aguantas mi hijito (le pega una patada) ya tas afuera ahora ve ha ver a quien te encuentras por ahí uûU

auch...me las vas a pagar narrador ¬¬ si algun día ocupas al gran Kai hiwatari no te voy ayudar –

huy si como si necesitara tu ayuda ¬¬, bueno mejor le sigo si no, no me paga ..espera un momento no me paga OO bueno ya que Kai se encontraba caminando por ahí ..esperen donde esta el pequeño mocoso

REEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII un señor feo me saco de mi habitación!

Hey yo no soy feo OÔ ¬¬ me las vas a pagar (lo agarra y lo deja afuera) ahora tu vas a donde yo te digo y haces lo que yo te ordeno y...te doy el cd de The Rasmus y Tiziano Ferro

hecho!-

bueno, como decía Kai se encontraba caminando y llego a cierto parque donde se encontró a un "amigo"

Kai, que onda amigo como estas nn-

calla bryan ¬¬ de cual te fumaste esta vez oo-

dela que venden los señores de tiendita nn...mira un pony de tres cabeza oo-

.-, y para que me lo tengo que encontrar con ...el-

MAEAJIII MAEAJU MAEJA MEAJAJA BLNDI BLEYSDA NUMA NUMA YEI NUMA NUMA YEI NUMA NUMA NUMA YEI KIMPPO TECHI DRAGONSTA DIN TEI nOn-(n/a ya saben ese donde salen unos batos en un avion nn)

o por dios si que lo que fumo es fuerte oo bueno y pa que me tenia que encontrar con el ¬¬-

yo creeo por que lo que me dijeron para que no e me olvidara tenia que darte esta nonita nn-

...dice que te siga-

SIIIIII MUEVE LA POMPOMPA MUEVE LA POMPOMPA PARA ABAJOBAJOBAJO nOn-

estas seguro de que lo debo de seguir ÔO-

no pero ni nimodo si no lo haces despidite de tus cd ¬¬

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAURI TIZIANO HARE TODO POR USTEDES T-T-

O.o bueno como decía Kai siguió a bryan hasta lo que seria un tunel subterráneo con tecnología de punta y en el medio una silla grandota con un personaje en medio

hola Kai-

usted...que demonios hace aquí "#$#VIEJO HIJO DE "$# -

que te dijo Rei hacerca de tu vocabulario ¬¬-

ho si lo siento Rei -.- pero que hace aquí sr. Dickenson -

pues veras bajo el nombre de BBA nosotros somos una organización secreta nominada a salvar al mundo de las garras de...-

mi abuelo oÔ-

noooo-

boris-

noooo-

entos-

DE MARIAH!-

MARIAH!-

si exacto, mariah es la presidenta de..-

EN LA TIERRA EN EL CIELO Y EN EL MAR SON LOS CYBERGS NO HAY NADA IGUAL SON PEQUEÑOS Y PODEROSOS CEYBORG nOn-

BRYAN SHUT UP, bueno como decía es la presidenta del la ADBMTDCEM que quiere decir Asociación De Beyluchadores Malignos Tratando De Conquistar El Mundo-

orale-

si bueno tu vas a salvar a el mundo de las cosas que ellos tramen ¬¬-

ha y que ha hecho al mundo por mi ¬¬-

hhee darte la vida-

¬¬ es una razon para odiarlo por mi vida es ta bien jo#!&6 -.-

ta bien te dio la oportunidad de concer a Lauri, Pauli Aki, Eero además de tiziano ferro ¬¬

ta wueno noomas por ellos lo hago ¬¬

bien tu tendras-

oiga una duda por que yo y no cualquier otro del equipo OÔ-

por que tu te vez sexy con los trajes ajustados, imagínate a tyson como se vera ¬¬-

ha, Y Rei Y Max-

ellos ya etsan en contacto tmb son espias que te ayudaran-

ha wueno sigale don-

bueno te daremos tus armas y te avisaremos de tus misiones por medio de esto (le enseña un pequeño banda que decia "yo no soy un espia") además de cubrir tu identidad y la cinta vribara cuando te ocupemos.

wueno viejo por donde me salgo ¬¬-

por la tercera puerta ala derecha -.-

ha wueno-

ya que Kai se va de ahí va a casa de tyson a esperar a que lo llamen para su nueva misión junto con sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y ese fue el priemr cap. o.o que les parecio , lo que yo me pregunto es como va a conseguier los disco Oo

eso a mi no me importa ¬¬ yo quiero mis discos-

bueno si esta bien gracias por leer y por fa dejen un review nn y me dejen sus opiniones.

Atte:

Lyry Sanae Ylönen Taomori


	2. Chapter 2

PRIVET, como estan yo ...mas o menos -.- estoy en examenes y la verdad se me dificultan algunas cosas lo que me pone a pensar, que nunca ustedes tiene examenes o por ser el campeon mundial te exentan ¬¬

-es uno de los privilegios nn-

O.K ¬¬, bueno ahora a contestar los reviwes nn

**Dani hiwatari:**

HOLA AMIGA, fijate que lo de agente secreto lo saque de nn...de donde? o.o (nota de Kai, ¬¬ de tu retorcida mente) ¬¬ bueno n/n gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo (nota de Kai, y todavía le da alas -.-) vez Kai ella te regaña ¬¬ por tener ese vocabulario (a chin y a mi que me importa yo soy libre de decir todas la pen!""#! que yo quiera Ò.Ó) ¬¬ en mi fic no se respeta al publico (ta weno sorry -.-) hay ta (pero voy a seguir con mi vocabulario ¬¬) –O- y también dice que The Rasmus es el mejor nn (TE APOYO nn) si a mi me encanta me gusta la canción de In My Life..se me hace que esa canción le queda a Kai o.o (siiii nOn)y que no opina lo mismo de Tiziano (NOOO T.T) ¬¬ bueno Kai como dio ella cada quien sus gustos ( ta wueno T.T) y esta es la primera misión que ellos tendran que enfrentar así que disfrutala nn. Gracias por el review.

**Lady Maxwell Debbye DD:**

PRIVET! Jeje me alegra que te haya gustado n/n..te tas ahogando o.o ho no me voy a quedar sin una lectora menos T.T Kai ayudala (ha y yo por que ¬¬) por que si no te hecho al narrador ¬¬ (ha en ese caso ¬¬) espero que con la ayuda de Kai no te ahogues nn (me las vas a pagar narrador ¬¬) hay que bueno que no tenga nada de malo T.T me quebrarian el alma si me lo borraran T.T (jeje, entonces ya se como hacerle para que me dejes en paz) shhhh Kai estoy contestando un review Ò.Ó, bueno oye como es eso de que toy marcada por ser una escritora peligrosa, que hize T.T bueno y SIIIIIIIII VAMOS A MATAR A LOS LECTORES DE LA RISA XD y tmb SALVEMOS A LAS VACAS nn ellas mercen vivir en especial watsumaro nn en este capitulo la voy a presentar..watsumaro la vaquita watsumaro la vaquita watsumaro no hay nada igual nOn POKA y tanks por el review

**Tailime-Hiwatari**:

Hola, gracias por decir que soy buena n/n y me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno por que lo pidieron ( si no la desgraciada no le seguía ¬¬) ¬¬ heee... bueno el segundo cap. ¬W¬ JA Kai, dice que soy buena (¬¬ buena enfadando) -.- bueno gracias por el review!.

...buenoo eso es todo GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ..a quien le toca decir el Disclaimer...Rei?

-sip nOn ni beyblade ni sus personajes le pertenecen ya que según ella el campeón mundial seria Kai o yo y le pondría examenes a tyson nn.

-ahora el fic nOn-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz –O-...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, maldita banda vibradora ¬¬ interrumpiste mis hermosos sueños.-

-Kai agente limon-

-piMUUUUUU VIEJO HIJO DE puMUUUUUU QUE NO VE QUE CASI ME MATA DE UN pinMUUUUUUU SUSTO-

-por que dijiste mu? O.o-

-... dije muu? ho que la chinMUUUU diganme que es ese pinMUUUU sonido que me esta chinMUUUUU-

Yo te lo puedo responder Kai, veras ese es la censura que se acaba de invetar la autora osea que cada vez que digas groserias vas a sonar como Baka nn

-hay que maMUUUUUU -.-... como tonto ho como animal? O.o-

Como las dos n.n

-... bueno pa que me quiere-

-pa muchas cosas n.n digo oo para que vayas a tu primera misión-

-hay cual es ¬¬-

-tienes que salvar a la ciudad de ser masacrada-

-que un asesino en serie anda suelto? O.o-

-..he...no, una minnie mouse gigante esta aterrando a la ciudad Oo-

-HOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T-

-bueno avisarle a Rei, Max y tyson-

-ha por que yo-

-por que tu ya lo sabes-

-no sea tan flojo y vaya y dígaselo usted ¬¬-

-ha no quiero -.-

-pues se me aganuta ¬¬ yo tampoco quiero salvara a este pinMUUUUUUUUUU mundo-

-... y si no despídete de tus cd,( enseñándoles los cd de tiziano ferro y the rasmus encima de una fogata)

-no serias capaz o.o-

-pruébame ¬¬-

-esta bien u-u OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN BOLA DE ESCUNCLES VENGAN QUE TENEMOS QUE SALVAR EL MUNDO ¬¬-

-A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA nOn-

-DAME MAS GASOLINA nOn-

-COMO LE ENCANTA LA GASOLINA nOn-

-DAME MAS GASOLINA nOn-

-Oo ¬¬ pinMUUUUUU hijos de MUUUUU tenemos que salvar el mundo!

-ha estabamos cantando Kai ¬¬-

-pues te me aguntas Max...estan cantando la gasolina? Oo-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII nOn-

-en ese caso siganle nn el mundo puede esperar-

(en el restro del mundo)

-WUAAJAJAJAJAJAJ SUFRAN GENTE SUFRAN AHORA TODOS TIENE QUE USAR MOÑOS EN SUS CABEZAS Y PONERSE FALDAS Y ZAPATILLAS-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T

(devuelta con los heroes)

-hoho ho ho hoho no sep, no sep until i´m done whit finding the answer wont stop before I fine the cure of the cancer and sometimes I feel like goinig down and so disconetctet but somehow I know I am hauntes to be wanted I VE BEEN WATCHING I VE BEEN WAITING IN THE SHADOWS FOR MY TIME I VE BEEN SEARCHING I VE BEEN LIVING FOR TOMOROWS ALL MY LIFE nOn-

-KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! nOn-

-bueno teniamos algo que hacer antes de esto Rei?-

-no se, supongo que nada importante para que se nos olvidara con esta canción y con Kai con ese traje que lo hace ver tan sexy nn-

-en eso tienes razon..se ve muy bien ese traje-

-oigan chicos, quieren bailar-Kai se acerca a ellos y les ofrece su mano-

-con mucho gusto nn-

(en el mundo)

-WUAJAJAJAJAJ...ya me estoy cansando de esperar alguien sabe donde esta el super herore?-

-no no sabemos..-

-mmm bueno que tal si por mientras que llega vemos la novela?-

-Que no sabes ya se acabo, Cristal murioo y Raul y Lucia viveron felices para siempre

-QUE NO VI EL FINAL TT...cuantamelo nn-

-Pues...-

(con los heroes)

-KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!-

-Bueno caballeros, tenia algo importante que decirles solo que ya no me acuerdo-

-tenia algo que ver con el mundo?-

-he creeo que si Rei-

-teníamos que salvar de ser masacrado por que una minnie mouse gigante quiere que todos se vistan como ella y actúen como ella lo cual seria un desastre por que vomitaríamos tan solo ver a el tio de tyson con una minifalda y zapatillas-

-Bingo!-

-así se llamaba mi perrito que fue atropellado por un chihuahueño TT-

-...si Max-

-pues que esperamos! Kai!-

-a que dejemos de bailar rei-viendo a los dos bailando en una maquina para bailar-ho esta bien, no me vas a ganar

-Ja eso crees ¬W¬-

(en el mundo)

-Bueno el que sigue!...que te sucede a ti-

-veras súper malvada miniee lo que pasa es que mi hermano gemelo es muy sobre protector y no me deja ir a la tiendita de la esquina a comprar el nuevo cd de Kai "YO NO SOY UN ESPIA" (Kai TIENE UN DISCO DEBO TENERLO)

-pues golpe a tu hermano con un mazo gigante y dejalo inconsciente nn-

-ho gracias-sacando un maso-HOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEVAAAAaaaaAAAANCeeeEEEE ¬W¬-

(con los heroes)

-bueno ya vamos?-

-he de suponer-

-haaa quería ver Strepella TT-

-..Max oo!-

-que?-

-uu-

-bueno vamos a SALVAR A ESTE PINMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MUNDO-

(en el mundo)

-miren hay viene los heroes-

-hasta que al fin-

-BIEN MINIEE GIGANTE PREPARAE PARA SER DESTRU...TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-señalando a la miniee

-TUUUUUU... chamaco del demonio me la vas a pagar-señalando a kai

-que pasa Kai conoce a esta minie gigante-

-si rei, se remonta en mi oscuro pasado-

FLASH BACK

-vamos kai tu abuelo me dijo que te tenia que cuidar T.T si no, no me va a pagar-

-a mi que demonios me importa ¬¬-

-esta bien ¬¬ por eso no vas a jugar con tu trompito-

-beyblade ÔO-

-bueno eso ¬¬-

-que! no puedes hacer eso ¬¬-

-como de que no -toma el beyblade de Kai-mira lo tengo.

-devuélvemelo -saltando para recuperar su blade-

-WUAJAJAJAJAJA ¬W¬-

-oye que tiene el niño?-llega el novio de Miniee

-(-WUAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ me las vas a pagar...hey! tu si tu el que esta leyendo esto, es privado son mis pensamientos ÒÓ-)NOOOOOOOOOOOO MADREEEEEEEEEEEE POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE ACASO NO ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEES YO QUE TE HE HECHO TRABAJO AUNQUE YA ME DOBLE EL BRAZO Y LOS SEÑORES ME TRATAN MAL YO TRABAJO PARA MANTENER A PANCHO Y FULANITA Y TU NO ME LO AGRADECES... PERO AUN ASÍ YO TE QUIERO MADRE MIA T.T- (n/a: que buen actor ÔO)

-QUE EL ES TU HIJO! OO!-

-que el no es mi hijo! Ò.Ó-

-Y TODAVÍA ME NIEGAS MADRE T.T ( -wuwajajajWUWJAJAJAJA ¬W¬)-

-lo siento terminamos

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¬W¬ ha si...yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan buen actor-

-wow Kai te admiro eres cantante además actor Ôo-

-así es Rei ¬W¬-

-Bueno ¬¬ Kai! sufrirás mi ira-cara malévola con ojos en llamas n.n.

-ha no, tengo mucha flojera ¬¬ además, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que salvar a este mundo-

-¿Cómo Que?-

-he..no se? Cuidar de esa vaca- señalando a una baca- si eso tengo que cuidar a esa baca.

-ha..en ese caso- hagarra a la baca- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR KAI LUCIANO MARCHAL W. HIWATARI-

-Luciano Marchal W.?-

-he...es una larga historia Max no preguntes ¬¬-

-ha bueno...LA BACA PUEDES LLEVARTE A Kai PERO DEJA A WATSUMARO EN PAZ T.T-

-QUE!-

-si es mas yo te lo ato y te lo noqueo-mostrando un bat.

-TYSON, no podemos dejar que se lleve a Kai-

-por que no Rei?-

-por una sencilla razon , es que si se lo lleva nuestro jefe nos va a dar la banda vibradora a nosotros solo que con banda electrica que te dara una descarga cada vez que nos necesite nn-

-en ese caso...VAMOS POR TI KAAAAAAAAAAAAI-

después de una ardua pelea, los héroes y minie llegaron a un acuerdo n.n...

-O.K. tu no matas a Kai y el baila y canta en tu club todas las noches de lunes a virenes de 9:00 P.M. a 12:00 A.M. con el salario mínimo y un descanso de media hora-

-de acuerdo-

-y tu Kai?..aceptas-

-¬¬ QUE? NO!-viendo la espada de doble filo que tenia en su cuello y en una cuerda mientras estaba colgado en una silla con un estanque de tiburones gigante-...esta bien...PERO DEJA EN PAZ A WATSUMARO! Ella es una baca inocente-

-si no le haré nada a la estúpida baca uu-

-NO LE DIGAS ESTUPIDA A WATSUMARO Ò.Ó-

-hay esta bien pero cálmense ¬¬-

Y eso fue lo que paso en la primera misión para salvar al mundo de las garras del mal, Kai esta aquí para protegernos y salvar a las bacas n.n.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno es la primera misión y nn...oo y que mas? bueno nada solo gracias por los que leyeron y por favor dejen un review nn.otra cosa PEEERDOOOOOON POR EL RETRASO ;O; pero es que no me impspiraba bueno emseio perdon u.ú no va a volver a pasar ...

-esa ni tu te lacres ¬¬-

calla hiwatari o.ó

POKA!

Atte:

Lyry Sanae Ylönen Taomori


End file.
